Timeless
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: After a warlock cast a spell on Katherine she finds herself back in time in London where she meets some Shadowhunters who don't know what to think of her. She will do anything to get back home even it means working with a certain blue eyed boy that finds a way to get under her skin.
1. Chapter 1

"You can not seriously be angry at me still." I whined to my sister who stood beside me arms crossed angrily. "Come on Alice I apologized."

The elevator dinged the door opening, Alice stomped out to her room throwing her weapons on the bed and jacket revealing her marks. "You said we wouldn't be getting into any fights, just a conversation with the night children."

I rolled my eyes. " Not my fault that bloodsucker provoked me."

"She provoked you? As I recall you're the one that was making out with her boyfriend." My sister stated matter-of-factly.

"For the record I had no idea he was her boyfriend-"

"Of course not you where to busy shoving your tongue down his throat to ask. What will Layla say about you having an affair with a downworlder?" Layla was our care taker she also ran the institute with her spouse Stefan.

"You're not going to tell are you?"

Alice sighed shaking her head bouncing her black curls. "Of course not she would kill you."

I smirked. "Always looking out for me."

"You don't exactly make it easy on me, now we better get cleaned up before Damon or Bella come up and see the blood, they'd have a fit that we didn't take them." I laughed but didn't argue as I jumped in the shower watching the blood flow down the drain.

I walked down the hall slowing my pace hearing voices coming from the library.  
"He's very dangerous and powerful, sending them in would be suicide!" Stefan roared.

"We need someone to investigate the murders and like it or not those children are our best bet." Layla replied calmly not letting her husbands harsh tone frighten her.

I leaned in to hear better when my stele slipped from my belt. Both Stefan and Layla heads snapped in my direction.  
"Stupid, stupid.." I mumbled to myself picking the equipment up.

"Katherine, might as well come out now." The man called. "What were you doing eavesdropping?"

"Eavesdropping? I like to think of it as stumbling across two people having an interesting conversation that spiked my attention."

"You still listened in." He countered, _fine he wins this argument. _"How much did you hear?"

"Not much just the part about us kicking some dangerous guys ass." Both Layla and Stefan shared a look. "So who is this powerful man?"

"None of your concern-"

"He's a warlock that has been going against the Clave, killing mundanes." Layla cut off Stefan leaving me amused.

"Why hasn't anybody done anything?"

"Because no shadowhunter has witnessed these murders actually occurring."

"How did you guys find out than?"  
"A snitch informed us of his plans, but considering she's not a reliable source we can't be foolish and attack blindly."

"Which is why you want to send us in, to witness one of the murders. Sounds like a plan." I smirked liking whenever we got an assignment.

"He's a very powerful warlock, any sign of you guys being shadow hunters he will blame the Clave and our alliance will be broken."

"Whose the warlock anyways?"

"A man named Adrian Malphas."

Stefan informed the rest of our group about Adrian who apparently was a very respectable man his abilities were quite impressive he also has been alive for a very very long time. As Stefan went into detail I zoned out until hearing the word party.

"Whoa, whoa party? Will there be drinks at this party?" Everyone at the table gave me an annoyed look besides Damon whose blue eyes always held amusement.

"Yes, but you can't drink anything." Alice reminded me about the special drinks warlocks tend to serve at their parties. "Remember last time what happened to Bella?"

Bella's face scrunched up her brown eyes narrowed at me. "You dared me to chug that horrifying blue drink-"

"Ah yes but you had so much fun! Running around wild" I exclaimed.

"I got turned into a fucking rat!"

"I honestly think it was an improvement." I replied way to cheery waiting for her to respond.

"Enough! If you guys can't work together I'll just send Damon and Alice." We stopped bickering listening to the plan.

Once the meeting was disbanded I headed to my room covering my marks with special kind of make-up Layla had invented that covered our marks perfectly making us seem human. My chocolate brown hair was curled to perfection.

I wore a tight dark shade of red strapless dress that may be shorter than necessary along with long leather boots where I hid a dagger just to be safe.

"Nice dress." Damon leaned on the arch of my door his dark black hair really bringing out his crystal blue eyes. He smirked looking me up and down with pure lust

"Must say you clean up good." I smiled back grabbing a leather jacket. "Shall we go kick some warlock ass?"

"We shall." Damon locked arms with me walking down the stairs where Bella and Alice waited impatiently.

Bella mumbled something under her breath about my outfit, glaring at Damon who didn't seem to notice.

The party was at a small loft that surprisingly held a lot of people, mostly downworlders. The walls were a splatter of color and the strobe lights didn't make it any easier to see.

Music was blasting, bodies moving everywhere.

"Where do yo suppose this guy is?" Damon asked eyes scanning his surroundings.

I spotted a man with dark blue hair and almost black eyes, "There." I refrained from pointing not wanting to cause any suspicion.

"Me and Alice will check for any evidence of the murders, you and Bella ask around see if anyone will talk." They nodded as we headed our separate directions. Me and my sister danced not losing sight of Adrian until he went upstairs along with another male.

A hand rested on my waist pulling me close to a cold and very muscular body. "You look like a tasty little thing."

"Want a bite?" Alice shot me a warning glance. His lips brushed against my neck but I pulled away. "Not here perhaps some place more private." I grabbed the vampires hand leading him upstairs tossing him on a chair, his eyes wondered licking his lips. I sat on his lap than reached for my dagger placing it across his throat. "Say a word and I slice your throat, understand?"

"You can't kill me it's not your law." He hissed. I pressed the blade closer breaking skin.

"I have a few questions. Such like why is Adrian killing mundanes?"

" Little shadowhunter you're out of line." A deep voice called from behind me. "Accusing me of breaking the law that is a big assumption."

I mentally cursed having been snuck up on. "Am I wrong?"

An evil smile crept on the warlock face. "No, since you seem so eager to know my plans how about I just show you."

"What are you-" He moved past me grabbing a vile of blood.

"Time travel my dear child."

"Isn't that a little I don't know Star Treky?" I smirked.

"You can joke all you want this will be the greatest spell ever done, this could change history put us downworlders in power...But I need to test it first, which I guess is good you showed by." He knew what crossing the clave meant and from the looks of it he didn't give a rats ass.

"That's not happening, _Abrariel!" _I shouted the angels name my blade instantly sprung to life glowing and getting sharper.

I tried to charge but before I knew it everything begun to blur my knees buckling. I tried to focus on Adrian ,who was mixing the blood in a bowl chanting some foreign language, but he kept zoning in and out. The walls around me begun to change to what seemed like some kind of forest.

"What the-?" I got cut off short blacking out feeling the soft grass brush against my bare skin.


	2. Chapter 2

WILLS POV:

Me and Jem where racing to the woods having been told of a disturbance.

"I recon it has to do with the dreaded demon p-" I begun.

Jem groaned loudly. "Please do not mention demon pox again." I smirked once we finally arrived seeing a young lady in her panties and bra unconscious. Jem removed his coat covering the girls body than picked her up. "Should we take her to the institute?"

I shrugged not really sure what to do. "We can't just leave the mundie...Can we?"

My friends face scrunched up. "We are not leaving her, besides she's not a mundane."

"How do you know?" Jem brushed a piece of the girls hair back revealing a rune on her neck. "A shadowhunter...Not one I am familiar with and a pretty girl like that I would be very familiar with."

Jem rolled his eyes carrying the girl back to the institute, _Perhaps Charlotte will know of whom this young lady is._

KATHERINE'S POV:

I desperately wanted to move but it seemed like someone was holding me close...Yep somebody's carrying me I could hear his heart feel my head laid against his chest, strange it's not someone I am familiar with. Quickly I went on defense pushing away nearly falling face first if it hadn't been for my speedy reflexives. Two men stood in front of me dressed in strange clothing. One had deep blue eyes (Resembling Damon's) and black hair, with elegant features he was well built, with broad shoulders. The other was quite pale with odd bright silver hair slender and tall also attractive.

"Who are you? Where the hell are my clothes!" I held on the the coat one of them must have placed on me. The boy with darker hair and blue eyes, a girl could really get lost in, stepped forward. Instinctively punched him in the gut than kicked him in the goods.

He groaned falling to his knees. "What did you do that for? That is really not how a lady must act."

My mouth hung open. "How must a lady act than seeing two strange men carrying her while she is not dressed!"

"We didn't mean any harm Mrs..." The boy with silver hair started waiting for me to finish.

"Katherine. Katherine Dobrev." For some odd reason I felt as if I could trust the silver haired boy more than the other.

"Mrs. Dobrev, if you wouldn't mind going with us-"

"Where to?" I asked abruptly.

"Perhaps if you hadn't rudely interrupted.." The blue eyed boy stated rather annoyed.

I glared daggers at him. "I don't think I was talking to you."

He arched a brow at my tone smirking. "You are a feisty thing aren't you?"

I felt my cheek flush my anger rising. "Okay I see what's going on did my sister put you two up to this? She's mad I went upstairs with the vampire boy, is that it?"

"You and a vampire?" He question surprised.

"That is so not the point...If it wasn't Alice than maybe Damon, or Bella she doesn't like me either.." I tried to think back to what seemed like a few moments ago...I remember going upstairs with the boy however everything after that is a blank.

"This is a conversation best had back at the institute." The nicer one of the two said.

"Institute! Good yes we should go there." I walked in front of the men but turned back around. "Uhh where are we?"

WILLS POV:  
I couldn't help but laugh at the brunette who in return scrunched up her face. Even Jem cracked a smile. The whole while we walked Katherine seemed distraught but tried to mask her emotions. Sophie greeted us at the door, the girl didn't flinch seeing the servants silvery ridged scar which slashes from the left corner of her mouth to her temple,in fact she acted as if it wasn't there.

"Will, Jem did you take care -Who is this?" Charlotte walked up taking in her appearance than glaring at me as if I had something to do with her being nearly nude, I know girls throw there clothes off at me but come on.

"This is Mrs. Dobrev she was the one causing the disturbance." Jem answered kindly.

"I really wish you'd just call me Katherine kind of strange hearing my last name."

We starred at her intently usually it was formal to address a person by their last name.

"Where exactly are you from, Katherine?" Charlotte asked leading down the halls into the library.

"New York."

"You're a long way from home." I stated causing her to turn her head in confusion actually looking adorable..._Thank god I didn't say that out loud._

"Where am I?"

"My dear Katherine ,you are in London."

"What!" She stopped abruptly causing the coat to slightly slid off revealing her bra, I bit my lower lip she was a sight. Seeing my stare she fixed the coat. "Watch your eyes mister."

"Oh right we haven't been formally introduced I am William Herondale ." I smiled at her reaching for her hand.

KATHERINE'S POV:

Reluctantly I handed Will my hand as he kissed it gently his lips brushing against my skin leaving it tingling.

"My companion is James Carstairs, but everybody calls him Jem, the beauty you saw earlier was Sophie."

"And I am Charlotte Branwell." The small woman with thick brown hair knotted at the nape of her neck, and a neat, clever little face with bright dark eyes, bowed introducing herself. "You're from the institute in New York, I shall contact them for you." I nodded while she headed off. I couldn't help but notice the way Will watched me.

I coughed clearing my throat. "You guys wouldn't happen to have clothes I could borrow do you?"

"Yes because I own woman's clothing, in fact I have this pretty blue dress that would fit you perfectly." Will replied being a smart ass.

I pointed my finger at him only for Jem to step between us.

"That's Wills way of saying we don't have dresses but Sophie could make you one or you could borrow one of Jessamine's." With a snap of his finger the servant girl entered glaring at Will as we left, glad to see I'm not the only one that finds him to be an ass.

WILLS POV:  
"She is an odd character." Jem stated as Katherine left.

"Indeed she is, kind of fun though." I smirked.

"Not a wise idea Will." he shook his head.

I put my hands up in surrender "What? I wasn't going to do anything." Jem gave me a look that clearly said he did not believe me.

"You better not."

Charlotte entered looking concerned. "Where is Mrs. Dobrev?"

"She went with Sophie why?" Something about the tone in Charlotte's voice was off.

"I contacted the institute in New York nobody there is aware of a Katherine Dobrev or any shadowhunters missing from there."

"You think she lied?"

"I don't know what to think, the girl is indeed a shadowhunter I can't think of any reason for her to lie about where she is from.."

"Did you contact the clave what if they know something."

"No I don't want to do something drastic with out knowing all the facts." Charlotte said actual making sense.

I clasped my hands together. "Let's got chat with the girl, shall we?" Before they could answer I was already heading down the halls to Jessamine's room where Sophie was dressing Katherine.

The girl was wearing a red dress that tightly hugged her curves the bottom half ruffled and puffed out. It actually took me a few moments to get my thoughts back together. Her face showed confusion what for I have not a clue. Neither Sophie nor Katherine seemed to notice my presence.  
"When Will said dresses this isn't exactly what I had in mind..." She mumbled. "Does it have to be so puffy, I mean I look like a muffin top."

"This is how all ladies dress Mrs. Dobrev." Sophie stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe in London but in New York.." She trailed off reminiscing

"Actually we need to chat about that, we contacted the institute in New York nobody seems to have heard of you." I walked in .

Katherine's mouth hung open starring at me Jem and Charlotte with disbelief and shock. "That's impossible I was just there the other night with my sister ,Damon and Bella we were...we were doing something.."

"What were you guys doing?" Charlotte questioned.

Katherine stumbled off the stool Sophie had her stand on. "I remember a party and that vampire boy everything after that is a blank..."

"Where was this party at?"

"In New York." She answered.

I gave her a dull stare. "We figured that."

"Well I don't really remember the exact location." She replied corner of her lips twitching with annoyance.

"Very helpful."

"Hey it's not my fault I am here okay, well technically I suppose I may have angered someone not sure who but that wouldn't be something new for me." She ranted zoning out lost in her own thoughts.

"What you're saying is you have no idea how you ended up in London? Or why nobody from New York knows who you are?" Jem asked specious yet calmly.

Katherine sighed placing her palm over her head. "Not a clue, like I said last thing I remember is going to that party not sure why though, it had to do with someone..." She punched the wall beside her. "Damn it! Somebody must have put a block in my mind!"

" Lucky for you we know a warlock that may be able to find something out, Mangus-"

"Mangus Bane? Thought he was in Boston."

That information struck me as odd. "Highly doubt that, he is indeed in London."

Katherine walked past us turning around to face. "Well aren't you guys coming?" I didn't move causing her to groan. "Would your man hood feel better if I followed you?"

"Matter of fact it would." I replied smirking. "But other things would suffice." Her lips formed a smile as if reading my thoughts.

"Let us go and find the warlock." Jem cut in breaking our conversation. _Time to get some answers, no worries there is always time for pleasure in business._


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine seemed to struggle walking in her dress as she tugged at the bottom mumbling something I couldn't make out.

"Does the dress not please you?" Jem asked noticing the same as I.

"I'm use to outfits more flexible." I opened my mouth to make a comment when the girls said, "I swear Will you make some remark I will hit you again." Jem coughed trying to cover his laugh.

"I was simply going to say the dress covers your marks more...Even though I bet you like clothes more revealing." I smirked watching the anger form in her features.

"You as-"

"Actually I was curious about something, when we found you only some of your marks showed now however there are more." Jem stated stopping whatever word that a lady shouldn't say was about to come out of her mouth.

"Layla, my care taker, invented this make-up like thing that completely covers a Shadowhunters marks, but it only last for some time."

"Layla runs the institute?" I question astonished usually a man is in charge, except for our case but Henry was different..

"Well along with Stefan, her husband."

"That makes more sense."

Katherine stopped walking crossing her arms over her chest. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"It's just more of a mans job to run things." I answered smoothly ignoring the warning glance Jem sent me.

"A women can do anything a man can, and we can do it in heels. Now where is Mangus at?"

Clearly she was done with this topic. We walked down the street until arriving at an apartment with a red door. "He should be here."

I banged on the door, no answer.

I turned to face Katherine and Jem. "Perhaps we should come back another time."

Katherine rolled her brown eyes and pushed us beside grabbing the pin that held her hair, causing her curls to fall down her back.

I peered over her shoulder curiously. "What are you doing?"

"Breaking in, duh." With one last turn the door clicked. She smirked pushing the door open motioning us to enter.

I smiled back. "You're scary good at that."

"Mom always wanted me to have a sturdy job to fall back on.." Her voice cracked at the mention of her mother, makes sense most Shadowhunters were orphans.

Jem was reluctant to break in me and the girl however cared less strolling right in. We wondered around for a couple minutes no sign of Mangus Bane.

"Guys I found something!" Katherine shouted for us from the kitchen. Instantly me and Jem rushed to her. She held a bottle of alcohol smile widened. "Figures he'd have so many bottles."

"We should get back to the institute come back tomorrow." Jem stated causing Katherine to pout.

"Come on James don't be a buzz kill." She whined.

I patted Jem on the shoulder smirking. "Yeah James don't be a buzz kill."

KATHERINE'S POV:

Will edged in my direction snatching the bottle from my hand knocking the top off taking a big gulp.

"Then I'll see you two whenever it is you return." He sent Will a glance obviously saying to be careful around me, _Not like I'm going to murder the boy._ Me and Will continued to drink it felt good made all the pain go away but I know what would make me feel even better. I took one last drink than walked up to Will crashing my lips against his. At first he was taken off guard standing still in shock, soon he returned the kiss pulling my waist close to his pressing my back against the counter. I could feel his body hard against me, he was aching for more, which pleased me.

"Isn't this a surprise." A voice called entering the kitchen causing us to break apart. "What are you two- Did you drink all of my liquor!"

I shrugged putting my hands up. "Oops!"

Mangus rubbed his brow with annoyance trying to control his anger. "Who are you exactly?"

I laughed. "You're kidding right?" He shook his head instantly sobering me up.

"This is Mrs. Dobrev we need your assistance with something." Will stepped forward fixing his coat lips still wet from the kiss.

"Scheduling is a thing you are aware of right?"

"Well this was urgent, and it's your fault for not being home." Will smirked angering the warlock whom tried to compose himself.

"Which reminds me how did you two get in?"

I held up my hair pin. "Far to easily."

"Since you're here what can I assist you with?"

"Somebody put a block in my mind I want to know why."

"Should be simple enough, but by me going into your mind you are aware I will be able to see every thought every memory."

"Than only fair I warn you, my thoughts aren't the prettiest." My voice was flat and cold. Will watched as Mangus begun saying a spell mixing some herbs for me to drink. Instantly my eyes begun to close as everything sent blank.

I was surrounded by darkness with a gleam of white light cracking through. The light moved closer revealing a small figure. It was me. Well me when I was 9 the memory was clear, mom hiding me and my sister in some safety closet. tears glistening in her eyes.

"_Mommy why are you sad?" _

_She kissed my forehead than turned to Alice, my older sister. "You take care of your sister and no matter what don't ever lose each other."_

"_Mommy you're scarring me." Alice said holding close to me. _

"_It's okay you two will be fine."_

"_Nina hurry!" My father shouted from upstairs the same moment a loud bang arouse. _

_My mother shut the door but it was cracked a bit leaving her visible as a man entered wearing a black trench coat his eyes slitted like a snake. _

"_Barbos.." Her voice shook holding a glowing sword up right. She charged only to stop in her tracks gasping for air like she was being consumed by fear. Alice covered my mouth stopping me from screaming as our mother laid dead on the floor..._

The scene changed as I got pulled some place else. I saw myself with little markings about age 12 with Alice who would've been 15.

"_Come on Kat keep up!" She pulled me through the street as I struggled to keep up. A ravener demon chased us in the night water pouring down hard making it difficult to walk. The demon cornered us ready to strike when a sword slashed down cutting the creature in half. A beautiful woman with shiny blonde hair and kind green eyes held her hand out toward us, a man soon appeared beside her he had deep brown eyes and short hair to match. _

"_It's okay child we'll keep you two safe." The girl slowly stepped toward us Alice quickly ran into her arms crying. I starred at the couple taking in there marks. _

"_Shadowhunters." I stated rolling up my sleeve The girl did the same._

"_My name is Layla Harper, this man is my husband Stefan Harper..." _

_They took us to the institute where two other children sat greeting us seemingly friendly. _

Again everything changed as I was at the party upstairs someones was in the shadows the moment he stepped forward a sharp pain went through my head and the scene was flashing.

"Ah!"

WILLS POV:

Katherine grabbed on tightly to my arm her eyes still closed, every feature showed her vulnerability making my stomach twist. She seemed in pain same with Mangus who was starring at her with a blank gaze.

Katherine's eyes opened gasping for air still gripping my arm for a little girl she had a strong hold.

Mangus looked at the girl with concern.

"Did you learn anything new?" I questioned.

"Something went wrong...Who ever blocked your mind must be a very powerful warlock the only name I was able to get was Malphas but he's been dead for over a century.."

"Yes that's the man Stefan was telling us about...the warlock was breaking the accords, which means we have to find him now." She stood up but stumbled back down, luckily I caught her ignoring the feel of her back pressed against my chest.

"You need to rest child, I will assist you in the morning for now both of you should return." Katherine didn't argue as I expected her to.

Mangus grabbed my arm. "Something isn't right with her."

I glance back at Katherine who waited outside starring aimlessly at the stars. "What do you mean?"

"When I was in her mind I got a sense she isn't suppose to be here.."

"Yeah , no that makes perfect sense. Got anything useful?" The warlock shook his head.

"Will can we go back now.." Katherine refused to meet my eyes.

KATHERINE'S POV:

Once we got back to the institute Charlotte was swarming with question, although I know she meant well but I was drained from Mangus reaching into my thoughts.

"So Mangus couldn't answer anything?"

"For the last time no." I groaned instantly regretting seeing the hurt look on her face. "I'm sorry I just need some rest."

"Of course, I'll show you to your room, foll-"

"I can show her." Will interrupted earning curious looks from Jem, Charlotte, Sophie and the cook. Nobody argued as Will walked me through the halls stopping at an empty room.

WILLS POV:

I walked Katherine to her room noticing how she strolled in. I turned to leave.

"Will, I could use a little help getting out of the dress."

I coughed a little. "I shall get Sophie-"

"Or you could help me, we wouldn't want to bother Sophie." Her smile was inviting, how could I resist? I went behind her untying the corset letting the dress fall straight down. I lifted her up her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. We fell on the bed my body laying ontop of hers.

"Are you sure?" I barley got out between desperate needy kisses. She nodded removing my coat than shirt working on my pants. Katherine rolled over on me, her lips trailing down my stomach than lower making me moan.

NEW YORK 2013:

"Damn it!" Alice paced in her sisters room tears threatening to leave.

"We'll find her Alice." Damon said trying to reassure me. "Kat is strong I'm sure she's fine."

"We can't find her if we don't know where she is! Not to mention Adrian got away! Slimy little warlock."

"It's Katherine's own fault she always gets herself in these situations and expects us to bail her ass out! I say we let her find her own way out." Bella answered coldly.

Alice was at her throat in a matter of seconds. "My sister is all I have, and I will get her back with or without your help, but you speak ill of her again I will tear you apart."

"Alice let her go. I have someone who could help us track her." Stefan rushed in with Mangus Bane at his side. "As you know Mangus Bane has helped us numerous of times, he came in from Boston to help us now to track Katherine." The warlock got a map and some kind of stone wrapped on his string circling around while chanting.

"That's odd." He said. "The locating spell isn't working."

"What do you mean it isn't working?" Damon asked arms crossed.

"She's not around here...But perhaps I could do a spell more powerful but I need blood related to her." All eyes turned to Alice.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Alice grabbed a blade slicing her palm putting the blood in a vile handing it to the warlock.

"This spell will help you reach her subconscious and talk with her for a limited amount of time so make it count."

KATHERINE'S POV:

Will laid beside me his hair messy eyes closed.

I sighed slowly getting up but instantly feel back down feeling drained. My hand looked almost transparent for a moment.

"What the hell?"

"Katherine!" My sisters voice played in my head.

"Alice, what how?"  
"Mangus Bane- It doesn't matter where are you?"

"London, but Mangus Bane is here how is he in New York?"

"Believe me he is here, and what the hell are you doing in London!"

"I don't know...Charlotte said she contacted the institute in New York and nobody knew me."

"Whose Charlotte? And we didn't get a single call..." I heard mummers of voices one sounding like Damon's. " Mangus says to ask when are you?"

"When?" I asked confused.

"Before Malphas disappeared we found information about a spell..." Her voice trailed off.  
"Alice! Alice wait!" I cried for her but she was already gone. "Damn it!"

A hand rested on my back, I looked over seeing Will starring at me with his deep blue eyes drowsy, still half asleep.  
"Why are you screaming surely it wasn't bad." He joked lightening my mood.

"No it was fantastic...Like really amazing." His smile widened. "This is going to be an odd question but what year is it?"

"1878.."

I took a sharp breath..._No that can't be right...How do I get back? I need to get back to my sister.._


End file.
